How To Court A Dame
by LadyAxios
Summary: It's time Scout learns that 'being awesome' and 'getting all the dames' isn't the way to get a girl after Scout's stunt at a local high school lands him the title of 'Track Terrorizer'. The mercenaries are now teaming up for something other than a war- teaching Scout how to properly romance a lady. It won't be easy, but lord knows he needs it. Rated T for Language and shenanigans.


**I haven't written anything in quite sometime, and today during class, I figured I could waste some time and get off an idea I had off my mind and onto a word document, thus, this was made! I am really hoping to stick to a story idea for once and Team Fortress 2 seemed like a great place to start considering I've seen many readers give great advice in reviews. I'm hoping to do the same. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or anything in relation. Valve owns them.**

**Summary: It's time Scout learns that 'being awesome' and 'getting all the dames' isn't the way to get a girl after Scout's stunt at a local high school lands him the title of the 'Track Terrorizer'. The mercenaries are now teaming up for something other than a war- teaching Scout how to properly romance a lady. **

**Warning(s): There will be several OC's, with majority of them being short-lived and no one anyone should get attached to, but that won't be for awhile. Also, where the story might be light-hearted for now, expect the rating to get bumped up if this idea goes as planned, if not, this'll be just a flop. **

**Without further ado; enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

"Boy, are ya sniffin' stupid? Just- how in the hell did ya get around to doin' _this_?" Engineer scolded.

Walking away from a local high school, Engineer had Scout held by the scruff of his newly attained track jacket, emblazed with the school colors of red and white. In the distance, teenage girls huddled together in a mix of humiliation and freight along with a distraught coach, getting smaller and smaller as the two mercenaries retreated to the Texan's truck.

"Aye, pal, I was just-"

"No, ya ain't nothin' boy. Just wait until the boys back at base catch wind of yer little stunt!" Engineer huffed and pushed the Scout along who was more than ready to dash off like a bunny rabbit. "Now, get in the truck, son."

Prying the door open, he tossed the Scout in- quite literally, and shut the door just as soon as Scout's dangling, strangely small feet were inside the car. Engineer sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose while making it to the driver side of the truck. Once inside and buckled up, he turned to the younger man and clicked his tongue.

"Speak up, Scout. Any reason why a twenty-three-year old male is hangin' around a high school track team, when he ain't even in high school?"

Scout looked out the passenger window with his cap fitted snuggly on his head and with a pout mighty enough to put a little girl to shame.

"Isn't it obvious, hardhat? The dames haven't seen nothing this awesome and I was just doin' them a favor by comin' on by!"

Engineer slowly turned his head to look onto the Scout, only to see the young man flexing his arms and dusting off the track jacket. He couldn't hold the groan that followed next.

"I can't even begin to explain all the types of stupid that just came outta that mouth of yours, Scout," The trusty truck revved to life with a quick turn of the key, and Engineer slowly began the drive back to base. "Those girls are about the age of my daughter, and I know for a fact I wouldn't want some twenty-three year old goofball tryin' to 'woo' 'em, so tell me why I shouldn't start slappin' ya straight?"

Chewing on the skin of his thumb, Scout looked carelessly unaware of the severity of the statement and situation and simply shrugged. "Well, it wasn't ya daughter, so don't sweat."

Holding his tongue, Engineer retorted. "That ain't the point, son."

"Well, it doesn't mattah now, hardhat, ya took me away and I'm banned from the school grounds and I won't be hittin' on dem girls again, so let it go, ya ain't my pops." Scout grunted and propped his feet on the dashboard. Engineer huffed in annoyance at him and reached under his seat for his ten-gallon hat to place atop his head.

"Yeah, you won't be messin' with those young ladies again, boy, but we gotta fix this. I'll have ya talk to suit 'bout somethin' to help ya out before ya make a fool of yourself again."

Scout sputtered in his seat and sat up rigidly. "Spy? He doesn't help nobody, and I don't even need help! What load of crap is this?"

"Calm down, boy!" A sounding slap to the back of any almost empty skull, quieted down the rowdy youngin' in the passenger seat. "This is for ya own good."

Grimacing and cradling his head, Scout muttered, "Whatever, hardhat." And tugged on the suffocating seatbelt strap and resumed his silent brooding.

_'This'll help ya out, boy. Gentleman's honor.'_

Despite the boy's protests, Engineer knew that Scout would finally learn how to treat a girl properly if he could skillfully convince the others to aid with a 'group project'. Lord knows he needs it.

Before long, the gentle rocking of the truck on the straight-way road lulled Scout to sleep. Engineer cracked a smile and whistled a tune to match the sounds of the radio.

The Texan had a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Don't expect the quickest of updates on this story since I do have a LOT of classes, more specifically Anatomy and Physiology taking up my time, but if you ever want to know the status of the next update on this, please feel free to leave me a PM here or visit me on Tumblr, URL: lady-axios.**

**Thanks again and please give me any feedback. I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
